


Chelsea Piers

by DoMeCarisi (orphan_account)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoMeCarisi
Summary: This fic is loosely inspired by (and not entirely faithful to) a passing comment Carisi makes to Amaro in S16E12.





	

You kept looking back toward the door, searching through the crowds and squinting your eyes in the dimly lit bowling alley. 

“Who do you keep looking for?” Vanessa asked. She tried to sound merely curious but her voice was irritated. 

“Sonny said he was coming,” you reply. “I just want to make sure he can find us when he gets here.”

“Wait, you invited him?” she asked, this time with no attempt to conceal her annoyance. 

“Well, yeah. I don’t know. He’s a good guy,” you justify, feeling the blood rush to your cheeks. 

“Hey guys, (Y/N) invited Sonny,” Vanessa announces as she turns to the rest of the group, Maria, Jack, Jorge, and Margot - all fellow classmates at Fordham. They respond with collective groans and eye rolls.

“For real? The guy from Real Property?” Maria asks. You nod yes.

“Ugh. You invited him, he’s on your team,” she sighs. 

“Come on, seriously guys. He’s not that bad. Please just give him a chance and try to be nice when he gets here,” you say with a huff, getting defensive. 

“I don't know why you're acting so surprised. He's annoying as hell,” Margot replies in a matter-of-fact tone. 

You’re bothered by Margot’s comment, but you decide it’s better to just ignore it. Instead, you take a sip of your drink and resume scanning the room. 

You met Dominick “Sonny” Carisi a little over three months ago in an incredibly boring Real Property class at Fordham and it didn’t take long for you to start developing a crush on him. At first, you were smitten by his dimpled smile and well-tailored suits, as well as his genuine, eager personality. But after getting to know him better, you began to fall for his intelligence, compassion, and drive.

Earlier that day you decided on a whim to invite him out with the group for bowling at the Chelsea Piers, and he had warned you he might not make it due to work. But even then, you remained nervously hopeful. This would be the first time seeing him outside of school. However, it had been over 45 minutes and with a sinking feeling, you started to think he wasn’t coming after all. 

Right as you start to give up hope, you catch a glimpse of Sonny’s profile as he works through the crowds and heads toward your group, bowling shoes in hand. 

“Sorry for being so late. Work has been out of control,” he says as he takes off his coat and looks around for a place to hang it. If Sonny was nervous or unsure of himself at all, he didn't show it. He cheerfully greets the rest of the group, and you're pleased to see their response is friendly and cordial despite their earlier misgivings. 

\--

The night actually goes well. It's fun, even. 

Sonny is surprisingly good at bowling and it’s not long before his scorecard is nearly full of Xs. After one particularly impressive strike, he walks over and takes a seat next to you. 

“How the hell did you get so good?” you ask him. 

“Growing up I would spend a lot of time at the lanes with my sisters. I’m a little rusty though. I haven’t been in a long time,” he says. His long legs stretch out in front of him, and his knee brushes up against yours. 

“Well, maybe we can do this more often,” you say, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“Sure,” he smiles, the skin around his eyes creasing. “That’d be nice.” 

“So, Sonny,” Vanessa nearly has to shout to get his attention over the din of the alley. He looks up at her. 

“I thought you were a detective. Why law school?”

Sonny looks thoughtful for a moment, then leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“I took a vow to protect and serve, and I’m not looking to leave the force anytime soon. I enrolled at Fordham ‘cause I thought it would make me a better cop. And I think it has,” he says with a shrug, then continues, “But I found that I really have a passion for it. And I’m pretty good at it, too.” 

He leans back in his seat, and mentions a few instances in which he’s helped out the ADA on some big cases. The girls say that he’s lucky to have connections. 

He turns to you. “So, what about you? What are your plans after Fordham?” 

“Oh, well,” you start, feeling a little self-conscious, “I’d really like to be a trial attorney.” 

“Prosecution?” he asks, interested. 

“Perhaps,” you pause. “But really, I’m interested in criminal defense,” you admit. 

“Oh,” he says, a little surprised and raising his eyebrows. “Well, for what it’s worth I think you’d make a great prosecutor.”

Before you could respond, he gets a call. He sighs and pulls out his cell.

“Oh, sorry, I have to take this,” he says as he answers. 

When the call is done, he turns to you. 

“That was work. I gotta head out,” he says with an apologetic look on his face, slipping on his shoes.

“Let me walk you out?” you ask. 

“Sure thing,” he smiles as he puts his coat on. 

You catch the attention of the rest of the group and let them know you’ll be right back. 

\--

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Sonny says as you step out onto the sidewalk. 

“For what?” you ask, turning to him. 

“For inviting me out tonight. I don’t get out much these days,” he says as his breath turns to vapor in the frigid air. “When you invited me, I didn't really know what to think at first. I almost didn't come but I'm glad I did.”

“I’m glad you did too.”

“You know, um, if you want to get together again,” he starts, then pauses, reaching into his pocket. “Do you have my card?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” you reply.

“Well, here. It has my cell on it,” he says as he hands you a crisp NYPD business card. You subconsciously run your thumb over the raised letters spelling “Dominick Carisi.” 

For a moment you both stand there, silent. He’s standing so close that you have to crane your neck up to look at him. He moves in a little closer, placing his hand on the small of your back and leans in for a quick, sweet kiss.

Immediately blood rushes to your face and you have to fight from smiling like a damn fool. He smiles too - that genuine, kind, dimpled smile you are quickly starting to adore - and for a moment you forget to breathe.

He then breaks the silence, “Don’t forget to call me.” 

Then he turns and leaves.

You stand there for a moment, watching him walk away, before you turn to go back inside. You can still faintly feel his lips on yours.


End file.
